Yugioh: Millennium Outcry
by Terias Faldom
Summary: When the Millennium Items are unearthed with a new item with them and four stone tablets discovered. The Pharaoh's story may be over, And Yugi Retired in his old age. But Chaos is still coming
1. Prolouge

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Prologue_

The Millennium Items are in the Sarcophagus the ground opens up and swallows them they fall down the dark abyss falling when they reach the bottom they clank against the stone floor. And fall into holes of there shape and for a moment the light hits another golden shape. A cane and the light gleaming on four new Stone Tablets…

 _50 years later._

"Brrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg, Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg,"

Slam! Johns fist hits his alarm clock. "Ugh…. I'm not ready…."

 _In Egypt Under the Temple were the Last battle took Place._

Archeologists have dug far underneath the Temple Where Yugi Fought the Pharaoh. Three workmen are at the bottom of the tunnel finding solid rock the swing at it breaking through they find a small room, Inside the find many engravings on the floor along with the Millennium items in their slots. "Look atthis!" Called one one of the men in the center of the room was a Staff on a small hill. The characteristic golden eye in the center at its top. One of the Archeologists Looks around the wall directly behind the staff. "What are these…." He said Pointing to the wall. Upon the wall were four Stone Tablets, one of a Giant Eagle, a Wingless dragon, a large Horse, And finally a Wolf. All with the Millennium eye symbol on them...

 **A/N: Hey Guys. How do you like me and Magic's Newest Collab? Unfortunately Magic can not Join me today.**

 **Creepy: But I'm alwaysssssssssss here and sssssshe said ssssssssssshessssssssssss veryyyyy... Ssssssssssssorry...**

 **Thx Creepy. Read & Review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 1_

" I play Demonic Skeleton in Attack Mode!" Jaiden exclaimed

"Aw come on! You just wiped my life points!" A red haired challender groaned. John was watching in Rapt awe silver eyes sparkling under the shade made by his blue hat. An announcer appeared on the big screen in the middle of the coliseum.

"WOW! WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF STRATEGY!" Screamed out the oddly dressed man holding a Microphone. "Next up! The reigning Champ Jaiden will choose a member of the audience to fight! So whooooooos Next!"

Everyone either screamed their names or raised their hands to be picked by Jaiden as the crowd roared with excitement.

"So Jaiden who's going to be your next opponent!" The announcer asked

"I think my opponent is going to be-"

"ME!" A voice called.

Everyone looked over to the west side of the arena to see John jumping up and down nearly knocking his blue hat off exposing his orange hair.

"Well kid. Come on down cause you're my next challenger!" Jaiden said

"Awesome!" John cried as he ran to the center of the arena. As the crowd cheered, When John finally made it to the fighting area Jaiden stepped towards him and shook his hand.

"Good luck kid, Tell you what Let me look at your deck." John nods and does so, Jaiden looks through his deck. "So you're a fan of knights and horses huh. Here I'll give you a few cards to help you." Jaiden switches out a few cards in Johns deck and hands him his deck and the cards he took out of his deck back, John put the spare cards in a bag and got into position to fight.

"Alright Duelists! Get ready to DUEL!" Yelled the announcer. they shuffled their decks and drew their five cards. The announcer pulled out a coin. "Heads Jaiden chooses who goes first, Tails John." He flips the coin and it lands on tails in his hand.

John Looks nervous. "Uh.. I guess I'll go first." John took the first turn he drew one card and looked over his cards. "I summon Grey Filly in Defense mode. I'll also place one card face down." A small grey horse with black eyes appears on the field and the Monitor shows it has 1600 def. points. "Your turn."

Jaiden smiles and draws a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos. His ability allows me to add another Elemental hero to my hand when he's summoned. Stratos attack Grey Filly!" Jaiden adds a card to his hand, Elemental Hero Stratos Tears Grey filly apart with green winds.

"I activate "Kingdom for a horse"! When A horse monster is destroyed while in defense position, My opponent must discard three cards and I can summon another Horse in defense mode. I summon White Pony." A small white horse with grey eyes takes the Grey filly's place.

"Nice job." Jaiden compliments discarding three cards to the graveyard. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." John nods and draws a card.

"I summon Black colt in defense mode. And activate "Growing up Strong" Which as long as it is on the field and "Grey filly", "White pony", or "Black colt" are in my graveyard I can special summon "Grey Mare", "White horse", or "Black Stallion" at no cost. I summon Grey Mare as well!" A small black horse with white eyes appears and the screen displays 1700 defense. A Large Grey horse also appears as well 2100 Attack being displayed next to it. "Attack Stratos Grey Mare!" The Grey Mare Whinnies and charges Stratos rearing up it smashes its feet onto Stratos head destroying him. "I end my turn." 300 hundred points subtract from Jaiden's total. leaving him with 3700 life points.

Jaiden Draws a card, "I activate my facedown card. "Call of the haunted" to bring back Stratos. Then I sacrifice Stratos to Summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in defense mode! I'll also place a card face down your move."

" _But…. That card's defense isn't strong enough against Grey Mare's Attack… This must be a trap…"_ John thought.

"I switch Black colt to attack mode and equip him with Axe of despair! His attack is now 2200. Black colt attack Necroshade!" The axe of despair appears in between Black colt's teeth and he brings it down on Necroshade destroying him.

"I activate my facedown "Final Breath" When one of my monsters is destroyed I destroy the monster that destroyed it." Black colt Whinnies in pain and disappears.

John flinches. "I activate Axe of Despairs ability when it's destroyed I can sacrifice a monster to put it on top of my deck. I sacrifice White pony" White pony smiles sadly at John as it disappears.

"Now I activate "Growing up strong" Again allowing me to special summon Black Stallion and White Horse! I also activate "Pot of greed" allowing me to draw two cards. I end my turn."

Jaden smiles and draws a card. "I summon Elemental hero Bladedge! Now I activate Polymerization to fuse him with Elemental Hero Wildheart! Come forth Elemental Hero Wildedge! Attack!" Elemental Hero Wildedge charges forth chopping down Grey Mare, Black Stallion, and White Horse dealing 1300 damage to John. "Your move."

John sighs and his heart ached at the destruction of his best friends, half heartedly he draws another card, He looks down at the card he Just drew in shock.

" _This must be one of the cards he gave me…. But WOW this guy is nice. I think… Yeah I can use this!"_ John smiles. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Black Stallion! Now by sacrificing him and removing the other five from play. I can summon "The Black Wildhorse - Catastros!" Arise Wild Guardian of the night." The Sky darkens and thunder is heard as a Black as night descends over the heavens Catastros runs out of cloudbank and runs into the field fire in his wake. Golden Eyes upon his side and Golden Eyes Gleaming in the dark gloom.

Jaden's jaw dropped. " _What is that! I've never seen that card before!"_ The Black Pegasus Snorted.

"Attack! All seeing eye!" Catastros Charged into the air Golden fire Forming the Millennium Eye in his wake. The Eye Glowed and Flashed Blinding Everyone. When everyone could see Catastros was back on the Ground and Jaden's Life points were Zero.

"How…" Jaden asks.

"Catastros effect when he destroys the Opponent's monster I can Remove Black Stallion from play to Deal 500 damage for every card in your graveyard." John says Exhausted. Gripping his leg John fainted.

 **A/N: That was fun. I hope you guys Like John Because you will not see him for three Chapters.**

 **Magic: That was awesome! I can't believe John beat Jaden! Also I hope he is okay.**

 **Keep Hoping you won't know until after chapter 4**

 **Magic: WHAT?! Why?**

 **Cause we have three cards and three characters to introduce**

 **Magic: Fair point. Can you tell me who these new characters are?**

 **Nope. :3**

 **Magic: *falls onto knees* Nooooooooo :(**

 **Because we haven't MADE them yet**

 **Magic: Ohhhhhh -_- Whoops :P**

 **Yep. Jeez your memory is about as good as my Grandmothers**

 **Magic:HEY! Oh you're dead now terias! *Pulls out duel monster deck* I Summon-**

 **Pause for Effect! *Time stops mid summoning and I grab your deck cancelling the summoning and walk out the room. Everything then goes back to normal***

 **Magic: Skeleton Army of - *Sees card and deck are gone* TERRRRIIIIAAAASSSS!**

 **Catastros: *Sighs* Those two…. Be sure to read and Review. Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 2_

It was warm afternoon as Tippi Conner was busy riding her bike to the park. The sun was shining brightly as several families and kids were enjoying the day. Tippi soon arrived at her favorite spot which was a shady oak tree near the lake. She got off her bike and took her duel monster cards out of her pocket as she began thinking of different strategies she could use in a duel. When she heard a voice saying

"Hey that's not fair! You cheated!"

Tippi looked up from her cards to see a little boy jumping for his cards as another boy held them out of his reach.

"I didn't cheat pipsqueak. You just lost So hand over your strongest card."

Tippi stood up and walked over to the bully as he shoved the kid down and snatched his strongest card.

"Hey! Give the kid his card back!" Tippi demanded

"No Way! He lost fair and square!" The bully growled

"Aright. I challenge you to a duel. If I win you give back this kid's card."

"What if I win?"

"Then you get my Golden Guardian. So do we have a duel?" Tippi asked

"Sure. Let's duel. But I go first." The bully said

"Ok." Tippi stated

He shuffles and draws. "I place two cards face down and summon three headed Geedo in attack mode."

"I play Hyetina the Hyena in defense mode and use Shield of Protection. The Shield of Protection boosts the defense of any monster on the field. Hyetina the Hyena's defense points raise from 1400 points up to 1800 points."

He coughs dropping his cards he picks them back up. But you notice he switched one of his face downs. "I activate Dust tornado which allows me to destroy one spell card say goodbye Shield of Protection. I also activate Metalmorph Increasing his attack and defense by 300 Geedo went from 1200 to 1500 I place a card face down and summon D.D trainer in Defense mode. Attack Hyetina Three-Headed Geedo." Geedo charges at Hyetina destroying her. "Your move"

"I play Mystical Dragon in attack mode. Now Mystical Dragon use Elemental Blast on Geedo!"

"I activate Dimensional prison. I can remove an attacking monster from play."

" _Darn it! There has to be a way to I can beat this guy. That kid is depending on me!"_ Tippi thought.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon winged minion and using it's ability I sacrifice it to give geedo 700 more attack points. making him 2200. Attack!"

"Not so fast. You just activated my trap card. Siren's Call which allows me to take control of one of your monsters. And I choose your Geedo!"

"I end my turn. Which gives me back my geedo."

Tippi was starting to worried as she saw the triumphant look on the bully's face. But she also saw the sad look on the younger boy's face.

 _There's no way I'm giving up."_ Tippi thought.

"I play pot of greed. Which allows me to draw two cards."

Tippi drew two cards from her deck as her eyes widened.

"Well. It looks like we can end this duel real quick. Because I just got the two cards I need. I play Wolvbyte and use the spell Moonlit Night. Which transforms Wolvbyte into Midnight Howler. Now I sacrifice Midnight Howler an end my turn."

"Ha. That was a dumb move kid. Now I sacrifice Geedo to Summon Labyrinth wall in defense mode and equip it with Magical Labyrinth Now I use wall shadows ability I sacrifice them to special summon Wall Shadow. Defense Mode. Try breaking through 3000 points of defense. Your move."

"I use Monster Reborn and bring back MidNight Howler and sacrifice him to summon Golden Guardian. And end my turn."

"I place a card facedown. Your move"

"I summon Kaiser Dragon - Sonnet Protector of the Weak in defense mode and play Dragon Pride." A giant White Dragon Roars upon the sky above them. A golden eye Shining upon his forehead.

"Ugh. Got nothing to play. Pass"

"Ok. Now to destroy your Wall Shadow. Thanks to Dragon Pride Kaiser Dragon's attack points raise from 3000 to 4000. Now Kaiser Dragon use Flaming Claws on Wall Shadow!" Kaiser Dragon roared as it flew towards the Shadow Wall. Crushing it and making a fiery shockwave blowing the cards off the table. "When Kaiser Dragon destroys a defense monster it does piercing damage plus the amount of points it has in whatever position it was in when it was destroyed. Grand total of 4000 damage I win." She then fainted

 **A/N: Well that was fun. Just for Future reference magic THE BIG CARDS LIKE CATASTROS AND SONNET WILL BE PLAYED BY THE GOOD GUYS.**

 **Magic: Noted. But isn't Sonnet a dragon? How is it a bug card?**

 **I said Big.**

 **Magic: Ohhhhhhhhh.**

 **Terias: Also please read a rule book so I don't have to keep explaining. Other then that good job.**

 **Magic: Thanks Terias and I will read a rulebook for Yugioh.**

 **Sonnet: I like my name thank you.**

 **Magic: You're Welcome Sonnet! ^.^ Also you're my favorite monster along with Golden Guardian.**

 **Welp. That's all we have time for. My mother is doing her best to kick me off. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 3_

Kurai walks away from her school towards home, On her way past the park a slightly younger kid runs up to her.

"Hey Miss! I just got this deck wanna duel me?" the kid said holding a deck up. Kurai smiled at the kid and put her stuff down and got her duel disk out and put her deck in. The kid did the same.

"You go first kid." The kid nodded and drew a card.

"Alright! I activate Toon world!" A hardcover book with a pop up castle appears on the field. "With this card all toon monsters summoned are treated as special summons but those with more than 4 stars still require a tribute. I'll start off with summoning the toon Gemini Elves." Two elves one wearing blue the other wearing green pop out of the book. "I'll end my turn there."

"Not bad kid. Toon world is a hard strategy to keep up. Let's see… Ah I summon Book Owl in defense mode. It has a defense of 1500. I'll also place a card face down." A horned owl appears holding a red book between its claws. "Your move kid."

"Hmmm…. Book owl doesn't have a defense higher then my Gemini elves attack which means that face down card is a trap. So… I'll summon Dark rabbit in defense mode and summon Big shield Gardna in defense mode. I'll now activate Magic guard. This makes it so that card effects cannot destroy Any other Magic cards while this is on the field. I end my turn." Gemini elves and dark rabbit retreat to the book while Gardna stands guard in front of it.

"Not bad. But you were wrong."

"Wah!"

"You fell for my bluff activate Library Card Overdo this allows me to sacrifice Book Owl to summon Book Tracker Owl, In attack mode, With 2100 attack points he won't reduce much of my health when I attack big shield Gardna!" The Owl with wire framed glasses and two books floating around him flies in and attacks Gardna forcing him to stand. Kurai's health drops by 500. "And now I activate his ability when book tracker Owl attacks a defense monster and doesn't destroy it He gains 500 attack points and can attack it again!" Beams shoot from the two floating books and destroy Gardna. Kurai flinches a bit feeling sorry for the kid.

"Wow. I only have… 4000 - 2500 is…. 1500. Wow. NICE MOVE!" Cheered the kid. Not even Fazed. "I draw. YES I sacrifice Dark Rabbit and Toon Gemini Elves to summon The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Blue eyes Destroy Book Tracker Owl!" Blue eyes toon Dragon Pops out of the Toon world book and fires a stream of light at Book Tracker Owl Who's instantly destroyed. "Nice Job kid. I'm now at 2600. I now summon Bone wings in defense mode. Bone wings drains the life out of any monster on the field and reduces its defense and attack points by 500. And I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright. I place a card facedown and play Silly Kipey. Silly Kipey is a Tiger that had a crazed look in his eyes and he uses a giant mallet. It has a total of 1300 attack points and 1500 defense points. Now Silly Kipey attack Bone wings!"

Silly Kipey let's out a goofy laugh before charging for Bone wings with his mallet raised to strike.

"Not so fast. You just activated my trap card Undead Poison. Which makes your monster start decaying for me this also causes my life points to go down by 500 points making the total 2100 points. But it was worth it now that your Silly Kipey is to weak to destroy Bone wings.."

Kuria noticed the sadden look on the young boy's face as Bone wings crushed Silly Kipey making his life points go down.

"Your Move kid"

"I play Wacky Toon Bear in attack mode." Wacky Toon Bear wore a silly jester hat and held a small bag of tricks. Wacky Toon Bear's attack points were 1400 attack points and 1400 defense points. "Now Wacky Toon Bear Attack Bone wings by using Kooky Prank!"

Wacky Toon Bear opened its bag of tricks and pulled out a rubber chicken and threw it at Bone wings. As the rubber chicken flew it opened its beak and let out a weird noise that was so loud that Bone wings got destroyed.

"ALRIGHT!" The boy cheered as Wacky Toon Bear looked at its duelist with a goofy grin.

"Nice Job kid. You've got potential to become an amazing Duelist."

"Thanks. You're pretty good too. Also it's your move."

"I play a card face down your move."

"I Sacrifice Toon Bear to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl. Now Toon Dark Magician Girl Attack his life points directly!" Dark Magician Girl blasts at him making Kurai's Life points drop to 500.

Kurai draws another card. And eyes widen. _I've never seen this card before. Well... It's my only shot._ "I play The Librarian Eagle - Miss Niaryn!" A golden Eagle in a Red Cloak with the Golden Eye upon her wings appears letting out a loud shriek. "I activate her ability, When she's Summoned I can discard a card from my hand to destroy everyone Magic and Trap card on the field. ALL of them." Gusts of winds blow Toon Dark Magician Girl and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "And with an attack power of 1000 plus 3000 from the three Winged Beast monsters in my graveyard. Your Monsters don't stand a chance. Attack!" Blue Light Shot out of Niaryn's open Beak and decimates both monsters. "Whew… I win…." Kurai cheers before exhaustedly fainting.

"Miss!"

 **A/N: Well that was fun. Also to explain something the Four Mythic Eye Monsters. Change Appearance and Abilities Depending on who they chose to be owned by and their deck. They are still powerful But they are not at their MOST powerful.**

 **Magic: Cool. Also that was an awesome duel! ^.^ So Terias what's next?**

 **Next the Wolf Will meet His Trainer.**

 **Magic: I wonder who it's going to be? Hmmmm *The Thinker Pose***

 **Think Hard It's your chapter.**

 **Magic: Should the new trainer be a boy or a girl?**

 **I don't know it's your chap.**

 **Magic: I think the wolf will go to a new Trainer. Anyhoo You wanna have a random dance party with a few of the monster's we made? *Pulls out BoomBox***

 **Sure. *Starts dancing***

 **Magic: Whoooo PARTY! *Starts Doing The Worm* Come On Guys!**

 **Sonnet,Catastros, Book Owl and Elemental Hero Stratos: *Come in and start dancing***

 **Sonnet: This is awesome!**

 **Catastros: Oh Yeah!**

 **Book Owl: WHO WHO Translational- Party Like There's No Tomorrow!**

 **Elemental Hero Stratos: This is how Duel Monsters Party!**

 **Magic: Anything to add Terias? *Starts Forming A Conga Line***

 **Why did you Leave out Nairyn.**

 **Magic:Sorry. Hey Nairyn Join the Party!**

 **Nairyn: *Comes in and joins in the fun***

 **Everyone: Be Sure To Read And Review! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 4_

It was quiet evening as Omega was walking down the street in the city on his way home from a small community center where he had just finished helping clean up from a duelist meeting on making strong strategies. Omega was currently trying to forget how he embarrassed a very important duelist named Aiden Snow.

 _FlashBack_

 _Omega was watching and listening to Aiden explain different strategies to a group of young duelists. Omega was currently mopping the floors as the kids listened in both awe and interest. That was when things got bad for Omega. The meeting had came to a close as everyone started leaving the building. Omega was carrying a box of supplies when he slipped on the wet box flew out of his hands but was caught by teenager. Omega tried to regain his balance but ended up slamming into Aiden who was walking out of the room. Omega stopped tripping and slipping by grabbing onto Aiden's legs. This was a terrible mistake as Aiden's pants fell down along with Omega. Everyone saw Aiden's boxers and started pointing and laughing at him. Omega saw the anger and fury in Aiden's eyes as he pulled his pants back up._

" _You just made a horrible mistake!" Aiden growled as he stormed out._

Omega sighed as he walked down the street towards the park when heard the distinct sound of someone running. Omega turned around to none other than Aiden racing towards him and he did not look like he wanted to have a friendly chat. Omega let out a groan and he turned to face Aiden.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Aiden asked menacingly

"To challenge me to a duel or beat the living tar outta me?" Omega replied

"It was all your fault for humiliating me in front of everyone! So I challenge you to a duel punk. If I win you become my servant for a week. And if you win I will forget this whole thing ever happened and I won't bother you."

"Alright. Let's duel."

With that the duel started as they took out their duel disks and shuffled their decks.

"I'll start us off I summon….. Blackland Fire Dragon in Attack mode. I'll also place one card face down." Aiden said A green Dragon appearing in front of him along with a face down card.

"I play Aura Hound in defense mode and equip it with Shield of Protection. Which allows Aura Hound to be protected from Blackland Fire Dragon attack and boosts up its defense points from 1200 to 1500 points."

"Not bad. I summon Red eyes B. Chick in defense mode. Your move"

"I summon Chaotic Howler in attack mode! Chaotic Howler has a total of 1700 attack points and 1400 defense points. Now Chaotic Howler attack Red eyes B. Chick!"

"I activate my facedown card! Sakuretsu Armor! When you declare an Attack I destroy your attacking Monster!"

"Shoot! Ok I place two cards faced down."

"I draw, Now I sacrifice Red eyes B. Chick to special summon Red eyes Black Dragon! I also summon Alexandrite Dragon. Alexandrite Attack Aura Hound! with 2000 attack points my dragon easily overpowers your wolf."

"Oh No it doesn't. You activated my trap card SpellBinding Circle making your Dragon Alexandrite stop its attack."

"Ugh. I end my turn then….."

"I bring Aura Hound out of defense mode and into attack mode and activate my second face down card Strength Of The Pack. This card strengthens Aura Hounds attack points by 800 points. Now Aura Hound use Fang Of Destruction on Alexandrite!"

Aura Hound obeys as it charges toward the dragon before leaping into the air for a brief moment before sinking its fangs into Alexandrite destroying it.

"Not bad but you've already lost this Duel, I banish my Blackland Fire Dragon To Special Summon Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Now I activate Red eyes Darkness Dragon's Ability By Sacrificing Red eyes Black Dragon I special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon From my hand! And it gains 300 attack for every Dragon in my Graveyard. And Now I have three but that's Not all I activate Darkness Metal Dragons effect Allowing me to Special Summon Blue eyes White Dragon from my hand. Now Blue eyes Destroy Aura Hound!"

A beam of Light shoots from Blue eyes Mouth Destroying Aura Hound.

"I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Chaotic Howler and place two cards down. Your Move."

"Alright, I draw. And Activate Darkness Metal's Ability again! Summoning Another Blue eyes. Though I don't need to summon it. I activate Polymerization! To Bring Forth Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy Chaotic Howler!" The Three Heads Roar and Destroy Chaotic Howler.

"Nooo! Ugh! Ok time to get serious I summon Demonic Mutt in defense mode and activate Swords of Revealing Light. Stopping Red Eyes Darkness. Your Move."

"It doesn't Stop my Abilities Just my attacks. And.." Draws a card. "I just drew the Last Dragon I needed I activate my second Polymerization Fusing My five dragons in My hand to Summon Five Headed Dragon!" The Five headed Dragon Roars from the ground. "Your turn."

" _This doesn't look good for me. There has to be a way for me to beat this guy!"_ Omega thought

"Alright I Banish Demonic Mutt to summon The Ancient Wolf - SilverFang! Now SilverFang Attack Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon using Resounding Howl! SilverFang Gains 500 Attack points Equal to how many Wolves Are in My graveyard. With A base attack points of 3000 plus 1000 More Makes it 4000 Attack points! Unfortunately I must Discard a card from My hand I discard the regular Silverfang. Adding More Power to My Monster!" Sound Waves ripple through the Air as A bone Chilling Howl blasts away Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "And I must Discard another card since I destroyed one of your monsters. I discard The Little Pup. Increasing his attack even more. to 5000." The Massive Grey Wolf with The Golden eyes on it's Neck Grows as it's Power increases.

Aiden grunts and draws. "Your move…"

"Don't Mind if I do, I discard another Demonic Mutt to Attack your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Vengeance of The Pack!" SilverFang Glows as its Power increases again and it Leaps over the glowing swords Chomping on with Glowing Silver fangs Ultimate Dragon Destroying it. "Now I have to Discard another Aura Hound since I destroyed your monster. That's 6000. But it doesn't matter, I activate Graceful Charity drawing three and discarding two both Wolf Monsters of course. 7000. Your move."

"I draw….. And end my turn, deactivating your swords of revealing Light." The swords disappear.

"My turn, I discard another card and Attack your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! SilverFang Bite!" SilverFangs Eyes glow and it grows again Devouring Red eyes Darkness Dragon whole. And Aidens Life points drop to zero. "Alright! I win…." Omega stumbles and then falls, face first.

 **A/N: I always Wanted Silver Fang to have a bigger Role. Dreams really do come true….**

 **Magic: You got that right. I always wanted there to be a very powerful wolf monster in Yugioh and it came true. So should we have another party?**

 **Sure. WOLF PARTY!**

 **All Wolf Monsters burst into the room howling: LET'S PARTY! OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

 **Magic: This is totally how i wanted to spend my day Dancing with wolves and my most awesome friend. Terias this is the best day ever!**

 **Same here! :) Read and Review guys! I GTG It's 11 o'clock My mom is gonna kill me….**

 **Magic: Bye Terias. :) See you tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

Yugioh: Millennium Outcry

 _Chapter 5_

 _Dark clouds covers the sky blocking all light and charging forward is a dark black horse with golden eyes._

"Aaaaahhh!" John jumps up in his hospital bed panting sweat in a thick sheet all over him. Looking around with scared eyes he sees that he's in a hospital room. John calms down and tries to get up, "Agh!" He cries grabbing his right leg as pain courses through it from trying to move.

Just then the doctor walks in. The male doctor clears his throat "Welcome back to the Waking world John."

"You had us very worried Ms. Conner You didn't seem like you were gonna wake up." The Nurse said opening the blinds to Tippi's room. Tippi stood up and stretched.

"Sorry Miss Nurse I didn't mean to faint Like that. What happened to me anyway? All I can remember was beating a bully in a duel. The rest is all a blur."

"To be honest we're not sure. All that we know is that you fainted after the duel."

" _That was all kinds of weird. There has to be an explanation."_ Tippi thought

" _I just wish I knew what that Explanation was."_ Kurai Thought as the obviously New doctor left her room. She sat down on her hospital bed again and Looked through her Deck. "No sign of that weird card so far… I wonder where she is…. Ahah! Hiding at the Bottom of the deck. There you are Miss Nairyn." She said pulling the card out of her deck and holding it up carefully. "You have some explaining to do Miss." The card glows slightly.

" _What do you need explained?"_ Came a soft voice from the card.

"AH!"

" _Don't scream No one can here me so you sound like a Madman."_ Came a gruff Guttural voice chastising Omega's reaction to the talking Card.

"H-How can you talk? It makes no sense!"

" _I'm able to talk with you because of I chose you as my Duelist. You are silly."_ The voice chuckled.

"Why did you choose me? I'm15 not a well known Duelist."

" _Well known….. What exactly does that mean? I'm not supposed to choose you for power I represent something You showed in your Duel. Compassion. Catastros Is Courage. Sonnet is… Well she can't seem to be able to decide. And Nairyn is Humility. And she's Rather good at it."_

"There are other Duelists? Who are they?"

" _Do I look Like The Keeper of a Horse who's so powerful he named himself after Catastrophe? No I am not. I have no Idea where they are."_

"Sheesh I was just asking. Alright since I don't know who the other Duelists are. Maybe we can find your friends."

" _They should be somewhere in this hospital."_

"Ok. Let's start looking. But how will we know when we find them?"

" _They'll be talking to themselves"_

"Got it. Let's go."

Omega then got out of his hospital bed and made his way out into the hallway. They took the elevator to the second floor and walked down the long hallway. Omega went to the front desk where a male receptionist was busy filling out a form.

"Excuse me Sir. Did anyone come in here with a deck recently?"

The receptionist looked up and replied

"Yes a young girl came in not too long ago. She's in Room 15C."

"Thank You."

Omega began walking down to Room 15C when he heard a voice.

"Where would we find the others?"

" _I sense one of my friends nearby."_

"Really? Who is it?"

" _SilverFang."_

Right at that moment Omega knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is the door open?" Omega asked

"Yes. You may come in."

"Same here. Uh this may be a weird question but did one of your cards start talking to you?"

"Yes. Specifically Nairyn."

"Well at least I'm not the only crazy person here."

"Tell me about it. I'm Omega."

"And I'm Kuria. Nice to meet you."

"Same here Omega. But there's one thing I don't get. Why I fainted After my duel."

"Wait you fainted After your duel? So did I!"

" _Of course you fainted. Shadow games are mentally taxing."_

"Shadow Games?" Omega and Kuria asked in unison

" _Yes. A Shadow Game takes place in the Shadow Realm. A realm which puts strain on a duelist's mind and body. This is why you both fainted."_

"Well that explains a lot. But who are you guys?" Kuria asked

" _You already know my name Kuria. Just like how Omega already knows SilverFang."_

" _Now we must find the others." Nairyn said_

" _Nairyn is right. Let's go!"_

With that the two set off to find the remaining duelists. Omega and Kuria talked about their duels and favorite monsters as they rode the elevator to the third floor and found a nurse.

"Hello there children. Did you need something?"

"Are there Any Duelists on this floor?"

"Yes room 23B."

"Thanks. Come on Omega let's go!"

The two duelists easily found Room 23B and knocked on the door

"Come in." A feminine voice said

Omega and Kuria entered the room and saw a young girl sitting in bed.

"Hi guys. What's up?" The girl asked

"Hello. I'm Kuria and this is Omega. We need to ask you a quick question."

"Do you have any strange cards in your deck?" Omega asked

"Yes I do. It's Sonnet Protector Of the Weak. It started talking to me. Also my name's Tippi."

"Nice to meet you Tippi. Now what were you saying about your card?

"I said that it started talking with me when I was trying to figure out why I fainted."

" _Allow me to explain Tippi. The reason you had fainted after your duel was due to a physical and mental strain in your duel. This is called a Shadow Game. "_

"How do you know me?"

" _I know you because of what you did in your duel. You didn't give up on getting that young boy's cards back. You showed Bravery. Risking your own deck and your rare card to get that young boy's card back. This is why I chose you. Now we must find the remaining Duelist."_

"Sonnet is right Tippi we have got to find the other duelist." Omega said

"Let's get a move on then and find that duelist!" Tippi exclaimed

The three duelists left Tippi's room and went off in search of the last duelist. As they walked down the hall they got to know each other along the way. Soon they reached the elevator and went inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor. After a short ride they reach the last floor and exited the elevator and found a male doctor leaving a room with a clipboard in hand.

"Pardon me Sir. But have you seen any Duelist's on this floor?" Tippi asked

"Yes I have. A young boy in room 35A. Just find the directory and you'll know where to go."

"Thanks. Come on guys let's go!" Omega exclaimed as they made their way to the directory.

"Ok so we're here at the center of this floor and Room 35A is on the far side of the hospital. There must be a quicker way to get there." Kuria said

"Check it out! The fastest way to room 35A is by going through the east side of the hospital. If we head that way we should make it in reasonable time." Said Tippi.

The three Duelists quickly found room 35A and knocked on the door.

"Hell- Agh! One second. Ow. Ow Ow. Ow." *John opens the door with one hand Leaning on his crutches. "Hello. Sorry if I can't really shake any of your hands. Who are you?"

"I'm Omega and these are my friends Kuria and Tippi. Could we come in? We need to talk to you about duel monsters. Rare duel monsters."

"Rare Duel Monsters. Sorry got none of those. I have one that technically speaking does not exist. But no Officially Rare ones."

"That's the card we meant. A Non existent card that talks with it's duelist." Kuria said

"All of our cards have spoken to us." Tippi added

" _Let them in John. They're not enemies."_

John allowed Omega, Kuria and Tippi in his room as they all took a seat either on a nearby chair or on the bed. John stayed standing with his crutches.

"Well, How did all of your battles go?"

"My battle went well even though my back was against the wall." Tippi replied

"Mine was a bit difficult but I didn't give up." Omega stated

"As for my battle it was pretty fun yet challenging at the same time since I was battling a kid. What about your battle?" Kuria said

"I battled the current world Champ."

"What was it like? Was it awesome?" Omega asked

"WHAT?!" Tippi exclaimed in shock

"HOW DID YOU BEAT THE WORLD CHAMP?!" Kuria asked in surprise.

John pointed at Omega, "Yes it was. You heard me, and I have no idea how."

"There has to be an explanation. Maybe it had something to do with your card?" Kuria said

"That would make sense. Considering that we all had a unique card that helped us in our duels." Omega added

"I don't know how. If Catastros was responsible then it shouldn't count."

"Fair point. But you weren't disqualified for using Catastros in your duel." Tippi said

"It wasn't an Official duel. It was a special treat duel."

"Ok. If it was a special treat duel and Catastros won it for you. Then it should be fine."

'But it still doesn't explain what our purpose is. I mean we all know we we're chosen but why? Is there some kind of quest we need to do?"

" _That's a long story. Nairyn you tell stories the best."_ SilverFang said.

" _Hagh….. Very well…. A Long time Ago….."_

 **A/N: Ok I'll end it there cause it's starting to get hard to write.**

 **Magic: Tell me about it. Hey Terias are you planning on updating this story any time soon?**

 **I'm gonna make it one Huge update.**

 **Magic: Cool ^.^ So you ready to help me on one of my stories? I have been having terrible writers block.**

 **Okk. Do my best :)**

 **Magic: Thank you :D But before we go how about we have a race?**

 **Ok.**

 **Magic: From here to the next story on Dragons. 1...2...3 GO! Ride on Midnight Flame!**

 **Pause For Effect! *Everything stops and I walk calmly to the next story.***


	7. Chapter 6

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 6_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed in a pyramid like building falling inside of a stone tablet and disappearing. His screaming form with purple robes etched into the tablet. His opponent removed his own cloak and sighed,sharp blue suit and golden hair looking quite out of place in the Ancient Egypt style battle grounds, He sat at a modernized table and sipped a glass of wine. Golden ring with the eye from millennium Items gleaming in the dim light. A well dressed waiter walked up and presented him more refreshments. "You promised that he would be a challenge Joseph. He barely lasted 5 minutes."

The servant bowed. "My apologies sir." The older Gentlemanly servant said keeping his head down so his redish brown hair blocking his scared face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Joseph. To the cards with you!" The Servant kept his head bowed as he disappeared and his form appeared on another tablet. Towel still draped over his arm and still slightly bowed but looking straight forward now, still as calm as ever. "Oh… That doesn't look half bad. Theodore have our contact at KaibaCorp make a card out of him. Have them give him a decent ability he was a good Servant while he lasted…." Unblinking the body guard got out his phone and called Kaibacorp as the golden haired man went back to sipping his wine.

*RIIIINNNNNGGG RIIIINNNNNGGG*

"What is it? You had better have a good reason for interrupting me?" A gruff voice growled.

"Give me the phone Theodore." The bodyguard gave the phone to the man. "Reshireno watch your tone. You do realize I could turn you into a card game character in an instant right?"

"Uhhh…. Sorry Mr. Unirus. I was in a meeting when you called."

"That aside I want you to make another card for me. Let's just say I had an incompetent employee but He did well so I thought I'd give him a small reward."

"Alright Boss. What's his name."

"Joseph. He was the Butler."

"Alright Joseph the Red Butler. How's that?"

"That's good. Have him in a red Tux if your going with that name. Also Give him a Decent Ability. He lasted longer than usual."

"Very well. Anything else I can do for you boss."

"Yes I need to know the progress on finding those four spirits that inhabit four duel monster cards."

"Ah. The Millennium Spirits. Four Teenagers just outta high school in Domino City have all been recorded to be using these four cards. All were taken to the same Hospital after fainting after winning their duels. One of Whom Beat Jaden the current world champ and will probably need a cane the rest of his life. All the others appear to be fine."

"Keep an eye out on them. I have an Idea for that cane. And report if those other three Teenagers use their cards again. I'll be sending you some… Specialists. I want you to convince your higher ups to create another tournament. Invite all four of them."

"Yes Sir. Right away. GoodBye."

 _At the Hospital_

 _After the Duel That sealed away all of the Dark Magic of the Shadow Games 1000 years of peace lasted over the land. But then, New Sorcerers from a strange land came and the Shadow games Arose back with them. Outnumbered and overpowered without the Millennium items the remaining Egyptian sorcerers gathered together to take place in a ritual that could save or ruin them. Remembering the Terrible Power of The Egyptian Gods and Millennium Items they decided that four Lesser Gods so that they would be able to control them. With several Levels of Power in different forms so that they could be called to assist any sorcerer. The Seven strongest Sorcerers took the Ancient Magic from a thousand years before and created seven new Millennium Items, A small ring that could Imprison the Losers of duels in cards, A staff That allowed the user to Not age. And five other Items were made to become the New Millennium Items With their power they drove Back the Strange Sorcerers from the Strange land and when the Battle was over aware of the Horrible power they had made they buried the New Items and the Four Millennium Spirits under the resting place of the Old Millennium Items. Forgotten…._

" _And That's our Story."_

"Whoa. So you four were forgotten Spirits?" Omega asked

" _Yes. But we are also the spirits of your cards."_

"Man this day just keeps getting more and more interesting." Tippi said

"Tell me about it. So once we're all out of the hospital what do we do?" Kuria asked curiously. Just then a nurse knocks on the door and opens it. "Oh good you're all here these came for you in the mail." She hands them all Boxes and turns to John. "And this is also for you." She hands him a the Millennium Staff. "Have a good day now." She said and walked out the room.

"Hey isn't that the same staff from Nairyn's story? How did you manage to get it?" Kuria wondered aloud.

"Hey guys check this out." Omega said as he opened his box and took out A new Duel Disk in solid silver. Kurai pulled hers out too which was gold. John's was all Black and Tippi's was all White.

"These are so cool. I don't think anyone has seen duel disks like these before!" Omega said with a grin.

"I wonder who their from?" Tippi wondered as she examined her Duel Disk. Omega pulled a greeting card.

"It says KaibaCorp. Why would they send us this stuff?"

"Not sure. Maybe read the card?"

"Ok. _Dear Duelists you four have shown exemplary promise in the game of duel monsters and seeing as you all have had some traumatic experiences recently in association with the game we would like to formally invite you to a city wide month long tournament starting tomorrow at noon. Bring your best cards and strategies as we are inviting strong duelists from around the World! So, Get Dueling!"_

John and the gang were both excited and confused as they began chatting away about the tournament and going through their deck selecting their strongest cards.

"I can't believe we're going to be in a tournament! How awesome is that?!" Kuria cheered

"This is so cool! I can't wait!" Tippi exclaimed happily

"What do you think John? Sound fun?" Omega asked

"Yeah I've got some additions to make to my deck though." John replied

 **A/N: Well that was short but fun**

 **Magic: Yeah it was. I also have a gift for you Terias. Follow me.**

 ***Follows***

 ***Enters dark room***

 **What are we doing here?**

 **Magic: This. Come on out guys!**

 ***Team RWBY,Team JNPR, John,Tippi, Omega,Kuria and all Yugioh Monsters appear***

 **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERIAS!**

 ***Smiles* Thanks Guys**

 **Ruby: No Problem Birthday Boy.**

 **Nora: So Terias how's it feel to be 16?**

 **It feels nice Thanks**

 **Magic: Now let's PARTY! Hit it Silver Fang!**

 **Silver Fang: You got it. *Puts on DJ headphones and plays party remix***

 **Yang: Let's Conga! Hey Terias want to start us off?**

 ***Does so***

 **Magic: Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter! Whoo Party!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yugioh: Millennium Outcry**

 _Chapter 7_

A Few weeks passed and John and his friends were all at Kaiba Corps Headquarters. Many other powerful duelists were there as well waiting for the Tournament to start.

"I can't believe we're all about to face off against the best duelists!" Tippi cried excitedly

"Yeah. I wonder how much longer til it starts? I can't wait!" Omega said with a grin

It was at that moment the announcer appeared on the city's monitors.

"Welcome fellow duelists to the Heart of Duelists Tournament! Where duelists from all walks of life come for one reason only. To Duel! Now the rules of the tournament are simple. Each of you have a puzzle piece, If you lose you must relinquish your piece when you run out. Your out of the Tournament. Players can challenge each other to any kind of duel. And lastly. Have fun. Now let the Games Begin!"

John and the gang started their search of other duelists when they were stopped by two teenagers. Their names were Markus Choi and Reno White the two teenagers were known for their teamwork and combined attacks.

"Look at what we have here Reno. Fresh prey. How's about a duel?" Markus asked with a smirk

"Sounds good to me. But who to choose? Hmmm I know you two." Reno said pointing to John and Omega.

John shrugs and gets his deck ready with a smile. Whilst Omega grabs his deck with a confident look in his eye.

"Ready to duel John?" Omega asked. John nods and draws his hand. Omega does the same as Reno and Markus choose their cards.

"Now to see who's first." Markus states as he grabs a coin from his pocket and tossed it into the air. Reno and Markus chose Heads and John and Omega chose Tails. The coin landed on the ground as it briefly spun before landing on Heads.

"Ha! We get to go first." Markus said with a triumphant grin.

"Now I summon Aquatic Phoenix and place one card face down." Markus said as Aquatic Phoenix appeared along with hs face down card.

"My turn. I summon Titanium Lion and use Futuristic Armor! Futuristic Armor protects and boosts Titanium Lion defense points from 1100 to 1300. Your move."

John draws a card and places little black colt in attack mode. (1400) and places two trap cards. The motions for Omega to go. Omega drew and played Demonic Mutt in defense mode and placed a card face down.

"Great monsters. Not! Now Aquatic Phoenix attack Little Colt with Endless Wave!"

Aquatic Phoenix let out a screech as it flapped its wings causing a massive wave to flow forth then one of John's facedowns opened up and a cylinder soaked up the wave and shot it directly at Markus. Decreasing his life points.

"Grrr. Reno show em what you've got!"

"On it! Titanium Lion use Robotic Roar on Demonic Mutt!"

Titanium Lion let out a mighty roar when Omega's face down card activated. Shield of Protection. Demonic Mutt was unscathed from the roar as Omega put Demonic Mutt into attack mode.

"Nice try. Demonic Mutt use Darkened Claws on Titanium Lion!" Omega exclaimed as Demonic Mutt charged the lion and swiped its claws at the beast destroying it John drew his card and activated Black colt's ability sacrificing it to summon Black Stallion. "Attack." the Black Stallion charged at the phoenix crushing it beneath his hooves.

"Alright John!" Omega cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet! Say hello to VenomWing in defense mode! And I place a card face down." Markus declared as VenomWing materialized.

"My turn! I summon The berserk Bengal in attack mode! Now Berserk Bengal attack John's Black Stallion with crazed paw swipes!" Reno said

The Berserk Bengal charged The Black Stallion and swiped its paw at the Stallion.

"Forget about my second facedown? Reveal Mirror force." the force of the attack bounces back and destroys Berserk Bengal.

"Arrgghh! Ok that does it! Markus a little help?" Reno asked

"I play "Resting stables" This continuous spell allows me to summon any Horse monster without tribute, as long as I have one in my graveyard and one on my field. I summon White Horse in attack mode. I'll also play a card facedown. Now I'll activate swords of revealing light. Over to you Omega."

"Thanks John. I summon Aura Hound in attack mode and place a card face down. Now Aura Hound use Sonic Howl on Berserk Bengal!"

Aura Hound nodded towards Omega as it let out a rather loud howl as The Berserk Bengal let out a yowl before disappearing.

"Oh it's on now! I bring VenomWing out of defense mode and place a card facedown. Perfect. Now I play Monster Reborn and revive Aquatic Phoenix and sacrifice him to summon Armored Raven."

"My turn I summon Feral Leopard and sacrifice him to summon Spectral SaberTooth. Your turn losers."

"I draw and summon Grey Mare. Defense mode"

"And I summon DeathHound and play Shield of Protection for both Grey Mare and DeathHound."

"Alright Armored Raven's ability. All monsters change into attack mode."

"And now for Spectral SaberTooth's ability. Spooky Share which makes any monster I chose to temporarily have one of Spectral SaberTooth's ability and I chose to give Armored Raven to have Spectral SaberTooth's Deadly Claws."

John draws his card and smiles. "Death claims the strong and the sickly. Arise from death and grant swift defeat. I sacrifice Grey Mare to special summon Genora the Ghost horse. Transform from stead to hero, I sacrifice the White Horse to special summon the White Knight!" (Genora has 2700 atk and 3050 def. White knight has 2900 atk and 2400 def.) "Finally. The beast that rides the winds. god amongst the proud prey. I Summon the God horse - Catastros." (Catastros has 3000 atk and 2400 def.) Catastros appears on the battlefield gold markings along his fur and red horse armor adorning him.

Omega grins at the sight of John's monster and draws a card.

"Strength in the pack has loyalty true. But the one I summon will be the end for you two, I sacrifice DeathHound and special summon SilverFang leader of my deck! (SilverFang has 2500 atk and 3000 defense) SilverFang growls fiercely at its opponents.

"Time to get serious. I use polymerization and combine Armored Raven and Spectral SaberTooth to create The Feathered Ghost SaberTooth!" Markus exclaimed

The Feathered Ghost SaberTooth let out a weird sound that combined a birds squawk and wild cat's roar.

"You guys should just give up. We've got you both beat." Reno said with a triumphant look

"Not so fast. I think it's time for you two to meet our new friend. But first time for some polymerization. I combine SilverFang with Catastros to create Kalekud - The WereKnight!" Omega said

The combined monster looked towards its opponent then towards John and Omega and smirked as if it knew they had their opponents beat.

Kalekud- The WereKnight had on silver armor along with a green cape. He held a black sword and a shield.

"Now Kalekud Reaping Slash. For every monster played in this battle you take 1000 life point damage. Attack!" Kalekud destroys their monster and ends the game.

"You Idiot! I knew I shouldn't have combined our monsters! It's all your fault!" Markus growled

"Me?! You're the one who we said should challenge them!" Reno argued as he snatched Markus's puzzle piece and his own and tossed them towards John and Omega as they continued to fight.

John and Omega caught their opponents puzzle pieces and smiled.

"Another awesome duel. Huh John?" Omega asked

"Yep."

"You guys did amazing!" Tippi exclaimed happily

"Yeah you two make a pretty good team." Kuria added with a smile

 **A/N: Well that was short. But fun.**

 **Magic: Yeah. I love the way we combined SilverFang and Catastros! Talk about an awesome duel.**

 **Yep. So…. What now? Wanna take a break my head hurts.**

 **Magic: Sure. My heads kinda hurting too. Well guys I hope you all liked tonight's chapter.**

 **Later guys. Night Magic.**

 **Night Terias.**


End file.
